


Weakness

by Marquise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/pseuds/Marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ll kill him,” he says, as if it’s as simple as all that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the prompt: _Jaime/Cersei, they fuck next to sleeping Robert_

_”Quiet,”_ she hisses in his ear, voice catching as he rocks his hips into her, deeper, back where he belongs.

Jaime stares down at her through sweat-stained hair, mouth turned up on one side, eyes filled with hunger and not burdened with concern. Her eyes, she thinks, for that’s what was always said, but the lack of truth in that was never more evident than it is now.

“I’ll kill him,” he says, as if it’s as simple as all that. He casts a glance in Robert’s direction—snoring soundly in the sleep of wine—and grips her legs to get a better angle, pushing into her with such force they rattle the massive bed.

Cersei stifles her moan by biting down on her lip, and slaps him, hard, across the face. His grin only widens, and he leans in to claim her mouth. Her blood sings with anger in combat with her desire, and she digs her nails into him in an effort to find some outlet.

“You’d like that,” he mutters against the skin of her neck, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat there. "Your champion." Jaime pulls out of her nearly all the way, teasing her. Against her better nature Cersei finds herself digging her heels into his back, aching for him, ignoring his laughter.

He braces one hand against the headboard and fills her and she shutters, grasping at him, looking at Robert and reminding herself how foolish her brother can be.

“It’s not that easy,” she says, voice icy, but Jaime devours her words with his mouth, uncaring. The press of his body proves too sweet even for her resolve, and she feels herself begin to tremble, griping his other hand to return it to her clit, fingers dancing over where they are joined.

She grips his hair tightly, pulling him against her as she comes, savoring the way he bites her neck, crushing her breasts against his chest in an effort to feel all of him. He spills himself inside of her and collapses in a heap of limbs, still inside, still connected.

It's a brief moment of completeness, a flicker, and she allows herself in her weakened state to consider Jaime's fantasy.


End file.
